


Untitled

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Short Stories [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Mini Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland





	Untitled

„Saw you guys at Nationals,“ greets the familiar voice and Kurt rolls his eyes before turning his head and looking at Sebastian.

“What, were you stalking us?” he sneers and the other boy laughs, sitting down opposite of Kurt.

“No, idiot, it was a recording,” he answers, grinning and then looks around. “Where’s Blaine?”

Kurt sighs. Of course he’d ask for his boyfriend.

“Seeing that I’m gonna stay in Lima next year after all, he decided to take a summer job at Six Flags,” he tells the other boy, not looking at him and thus missing the frown on Sebastian’s face.

“And you’re gonna hang out alone all summer?” he asks, still frowning, and Kurt shrugs.

Sebastian thinks about that for a second before he sighs.

“Okay, look,” he says and Kurt looks at him again.

Sebastian rubs the back of his neck. “I have an aunt in Paris who works at a Design studio,” he explains. “I can get you an internship for the summer, if you want.”

Kurt’s mouth opens and he blinks. “Why would you do that?” he asks, confused. “Trying to get me out of the country to see if you can get Blaine?”

Sebastian huffs and rolls his eyes. “Take it or leave it, Hummel, I’m only offering once,” he snaps and Kurt bites his bottom lip.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he nods. “Yeah, okay,” he agrees and licks his lips. “If you’d ask her, that would be… nice.”

Sebastian’s grinning again. “Try awesome. I’ll call her and text you.”

He stands and picks up his bag. “Oh, and Kurt?”

Kurt looks up at him again, already wondering how he should tell his dad about all this.

“I’m gonna be living with my aunt for the summer, too,” Sebastian confesses and leaves the Lima Bean, leaving behind a very confused and deeply concerned Kurt.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
